The Distraction
by spectre666
Summary: Who nine times out of ten actually completes the mission?  It's not Kim rated for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

The "Distraction"

Prologue

Ronald Dean Stoppable was pissed. Also aroused, anguished and annoyed. SHE had done it again. Kimberly Anne Possible, his best friend, the woman/girl he had secretly loved for years, the one who knew all his buttons, had intentionally or unintentionally pushed the wrong ones tonight.

He had thought tonight was a dream come true at last. He had been right, in the most horrible way possible. Kim, at long last his Kim, had needed him. She had insisted they go back to the prom where she had raised him to the heights of heaven. Holding him, impressing every inch of her body on his, at last raising her head with a wordless plea to be kissed and reassured. Like Adam, he could no longer resist the suddenly obtainable forbidden fruit. He had kissed her with a gentle passion, exploring her lips and mouth with years of pent up love and longing. When he at last raised his head, he could see her closed eyes and the small triumphant smile on her lips for only a moment, before she pulled his lips back to hers. Only the flickering of the lights signally the end of the dance forced him to interrupt his short sojourn in Eden.

He kept one arm around Kim as they left, her head seeming to naturally lie on his shoulder. He floated down the steps, walking slowly towards her house, the joy of her arm around him and his around her keeping him in Nirvana. Halfway home he stepped into the shadow of an old oak tree, cupping her face in his hands, feeling her arms slide around his waist in a warm clasp, he kissed her. When they parted he could only smile at the dreamy expression on her face. Unable to stop himself, he whispered those three tragic words, "I love you."

And the dream revealed its true nature, it was a nightmare.

Chapter One:

Ron had never been prouder of his control. It was the only thing keeping him from tearing the door off its' hinges when he walked in his home. His parents were sitting on the couch with hopeful smiles that were wiped off their faces when Ron stalked past them with a curt, "Safe house, now."

Dean and Barbara stared at his each other, horrified.

"What in the world could have happened?" choked Barbara.

"I don't know," Dean answered, "But whatever it was, I think it's more than Kimberly ignoring him this time. He's used to that, and as much as it hurts him, it wouldn't cause that much pain."

Standing both followed their son into the basement, stopping at the rear wall.

"Well, at least he remembered security." Barbara muttered as she proceeded to press certain bricks in a pattern. "That's something to be thankful for."

They walked through the wall that had suddenly recessed and slid aside a door sized opening. Dean reached up and tapped five switches in a predetermined order causing the door to close and reset. The subdued red lighting in the passage stretched before them did not reveal their son.

"One of these days somebody's going to wonder why no one's home when we haven't left." chuckled Dean.

"Now, honey, you know the only one that might wonder is Kimberly, which was the whole plan."

"I know, but who would have expected her all those years ago. What could have happened to upset Ronald that much?"

"I don't know, if it's what I think, we may have real problems."

"Problems, what kind of problems?"

"Ron may have been hurt badly enough that he'll want to leave, leave it all behind."

The easy going Stoppable pier was suddenly stern and forbidding, "That, he cannot do. No matter what happened, he and we have a duty that will be performed."

Barbara rubbed his back, "Calm down, honey, open the door and we'll find out what is so important."

Dean went through the same procedures to open another door into a fully equipped dojo/gym/shooting gallery. The shreds of Ron's tuxedo jacket and ruffled shirt were scattered across the floor, as if he could no longer stand their touch. Ron stood bent at an exercise rack, gripping the bar so hard that the muscles of his bare back flexed and quivered.

Barbara's hands reflexively covered her mouth as tears started to her eyes. "Ronnie, oh my son." She whispered at the glimpse of his pain. "Baby, let us help"

Ron turned to face them, his countenance blank and dry, as if the pain was too great for tears to help. Seeing the sympathy and anguish on his mother's face he advanced to hug her tightly, "I don't think you can, Mom, not this time."

Dean reached to grip Ron's shoulder in a comforting hand. "Son, we won't know that until you tell us what happened and what you need. Talk to us Ron."

Ron reached up to clasp the hand on his shoulder gratefully, then began to pace. Barbara reached to grip her husband's hand. They stood and watched as Ron gathered himself, finally coming once more to a halt.

Closing his eyes to a memory too fresh, Ron at last gritted "All right, long story short, I finally told Kim I loved her."

Barbara was afraid she could see where this was going, all Dean said was "and?"

"Dad, she…she looked at me like I was a monster, like I had betrayed her."

"Did she say anything, Ronald?"

"Yeah, Dad, quote 'No…you…you can't…I won't….no.' close quote, and then she ran like the hounds of hell were after her."

"Ron, you didn't just, well, just blurt it out, did you?" asked Barbara.

"No, Mom, before that we, well we"

"No need to get too graphic, Ronald." interrupted Dean.

"Ok, dad, it's just, Dad, she insisted we go to the prom, and she hugged me, and we danced and well we kissed, more than once, and when we left I kissed her again, and that's when I told her." He paused, "I just, I can't take it anymore, Dad, the pretence, the lies, the masquerade. I want out."

"Ronald, you know that can't be done on the spur of the moment. You've trained for too long to just…who would be calling now?" A red light had begun blinking overhead.

"Put it on speaker, please, dear." Barbara said.

"Hello, Stoppable residence."

"Dean, this is James. Is that son of yours there?"

"Yes, he's here, why?"

"Put him on, right now!"

"James, before you start giving orders, maybe you had better settle down, and tell me why you want him."

"Dean, dammit, put him on."

"James, before you talk to him, talk to me. What's the matter?"

"My daughter is upstairs with her mother, crying her eyes out. Now I want to know what Ronald did to her, and I want to know now."

"James…"

"Don't James me; now put him on the line before I have to come over there and…"

Dean's voice was suddenly cold and dangerous, "James, think long and hard before you do something you'll regret. Now, calm down and tell me what happened."

The sound of James taking long deep breathes could be heard.

"All right, an hour ago, my Kimberly ran in here and up to her room crying. She hasn't stopped since. She won't talk to her mother, she won't say anything. Now, something happened and I want to know what." He paused, "Dean, I've never seen her like this."

Dean looked at his son whose face reflected complete bewilderment.

"All right, James, here's what we're going to do. You are going to settle down and be patient. Before you do anything, talk to Anne and find out what Kimberly has to say. I'll talk to Ronald. In the morning, when everyone has settled down, call me. If necessary, Barbara and I, with Ronald, will come over and we'll get this straightened out. Now, can you do that?"

"Yes, yes, I can…" James sounded defeated, "Dean, I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"I understand, she's your little girl, and you want to protect her. We all want to protect our children. But, James, sometimes we just have to wait until they come to us."

"I suppose, I'll call you in the morning." The phone disconnected.

Looking at each other, none of the Stoppables seemed to know what to say. Finally Dean mused, "Ronald, you know you are going to have to get close to Kimberly again, right?

"Dad, I don't know if I can." He drew a deep breath, "It hurts, you know, I think it hurts too much."

"I know son," Dean was sympathetic," But, Ronald, you know your duty."

"Dear, couldn't we just," Barbara tried to interject.

"No, dear, his duty is too important. And, you know as well as I do, he would never find anyone that makes as good a distraction as Kim Possible."


	2. Chapter 2

The Distraction: Chapter 2

"Would somebody please tell me why God hates me" Ron screamed into his cupped hands. "I mean, why am I suddenly His favorite yo yo. Somebody please make some sense of this. Is this good news bad news? What?" He whirled and nailed the punching bag with a frustrated fist.

"Son, please do not take His name in vain in our home," Dean's sudden grin flashed at his sons' back. "Calm down and we'll try to sort this out."

"I'm sorry Dad, Mom, it's just so…wait, Mom, you were a girl…."

"Oh, thank you very much." His mother glared at him.

Ron stared at Barbara blankly; his eyes popping wide as he belatedlyrealized his faux paux. "Oh, sh….I mean, ah, Dad", a pleading glance, "a little help here, please."

He remembered too many times his father wore that stone face and twinkling eyes, 'you dug this hole, let's see you get out.' His father was a great believer in experience being the best teacher.

Meeting his mother's eyes again Ronsaw that her gaze could freeze Diablo sauce. He began stuttering, "Ah, not that you're not still a girl…at heart…just a, ah, mature…ah…experienced...no, no…ah beautiful?" His glance began ricocheting between his solemn father and icy mother.

Barbara broke first, giggles escaping her as Dean began laughing loudly. Both stumbled to the futon, collapsing in hilarity.

"I'm glad I can amuse you two," Ron humphed, "next time my heart gets torn up I'll try to remember to wear a clown suit."

Dean stood to hug his son, still chuckling, "C'mon, son, we all needed to lighten up a bit. To paraphrase Kimberly, 'so the drama'."

Ron snorted.

"Would you like a little fatherly advice on the care and feeding of women?"

"Please."

"Number one, never comment on her weight, and number two, never ask or question her age."

"That's the sum total of your advise on women, oh wise and experienced father?"

"That's it, anything else; you're on your own."

Barbara could no longer maintain the glare she had been holding on her two men and broke out in laughter. "If you two wannabe Lotharios don't mind, can a woman get in this conversation?"

"Of course, dear."

"Oh, please do, Mom, please."

"All right, there are a great many different reasons why Kim could have reacted to your declaration as she did. No, I am not going to discuss them or conjecture tonight. So, are you ready for orders?"

"I guess so, Mom."

"You are going to do at least two hours of katas and work out. At that time your father will finish you with some stick fighting. At that point you should be tired enough to sleep rather than worry all night."

"But…"

"If that's not enough, I'll take you on with daggers. As to your quitting or leaving, before we discuss that we all need clear heads and calm minds. Agreed?"

"Ok, mom, I guess 'Mother does know best'."

"Believe it," she smiled, "now your father will stay and watch your technique while I go upstairs and shut everything off for the night."

Dean stood and helped his wife to her feet giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispering, "Hurry back, _Sicarri,_ "

She hugged him, murmuring, "Always, _Hagana_," then left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean barely got the coffee started when he heard a tapping on the kitchen window. Reaching over the sink to part the curtain, he found James Possible looking at him. Dean shook his head and waved his visitor to the side door into the kitchen.

"James, I thought we agreed you were going to call this morning?"

"I know, Dean, and I apologize for being here this early." Dr. Possible answered in the same low tone Dean used. "I just haven't been able to sleep, so I thought I would come over and wait for you to wake up."

"All right, James, coffee?"

"Please, black."

"Let's sit on the patio so we don't wake Barbara or Ronald."

"Fine."

After a few moments sitting and sipping, Dr. Possible asked, "What did Ronald tell you?"

"Ah, James, on a tangent, you do realize that your Kimmie-cub is now a young woman, right."

"As much as I dread it, yes, I do."

"Would you tell me what she said?"

"That's why I couldn't sleep. All her mother could get out of her was 'he can't and I didn't' and tears."

After a mutually thoughtful silence, Dean commented "James, you do realize that between the two of us we know diddly about women, especially teenage women."

A chagrined half smile was his only answer.

"So, with that on the table here is what I know. Kimberly took Ronald to the prom." James nodded. "While at the prom, they danced and, brace your self, James, they kissed."

Dr. Possible frowned.

"Ok, after they left the prom, Ronald hugged her, kissed her again, and told her he loved her."

James began sputtering.

Dean held his hand up, palm forward, "Calm down, at that point Kim said something about, 'no I can't no' and ran home. That's what I know."

James' mouth opened and closed and he took a swallow of his coffee. "Ronald has always been a truthful young man, but that doesn't make any sense!"

Dean held up both hands in a 'don't ask me' gesture.

"Got any more coffee?"

"Sure."

The two fathers sat drinking coffee, talking in a desultory manner about various topics until Barbara walked out on the patio. "Good morning, dear," she kissed Dean on top of his head, "Hello, James. I've made another pot of coffee, when you two get ready. I heard Ron moving around so he should be down shortly. James, it's all right to scare Ron a little bit, but don't you dare traumatize him. Anne is picking me up and we're going to get some coffee away from all the male and teenage angst."

Both men gaped at her dumbfounded.

"Dean, if Ron isn't down in thirty minutes, you go up and bring him down. If nothing else, he can make breakfast for all of you. James, the twins are taken care of, so you stay here, if you like, or go to the lab, but do not go home until Anne calls you."

They all heard a car pull into the drive.

"That must be Anne. I'll be back as soon as we straighten this mess out. We and our children have been close too long to let this cause a rift. Bye, dear."

Barbara kissed her husband and walked away, and around the house.

James finally broke the stunned silence, "I guess it's true, it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for."

Dean grinned back, "Not always so quiet, she has a temper you wouldn't believe in private."

"I'm married to a redhead, I have a redheaded daughter." James grimaced, "there's nothing you can tell me about women's tempers. Only difference is mine don't always wait until we're private."

Ron shuffled onto the patio wearing pajama pants, holding a cup of coffee. "Dad, I…Mr. Dr. P.!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mom! Would you please tell me what Mrs. Dr. P. or Kim told you?"

"If you don't pay attention I'm going to get out the edged weapons instead of these dulled ones you've been barely dodging."

"Yep, uh huh, hink"

"Shut up, Rufus, or I'll cut your cheese ration," Ron gasped, barely dodging a knife, "traitor."

"Slow boy." Rufus jibed.

"Let's see how fast you'd be if you had the day I …whoa," twisting to let a dagger slice behind him, "Mom, wrong weapons, that one cut my gi!"

"That's right. Random edged. Wake up or I'll increase the percentage. Don't worry, Rufus, your cheese is safe."

"Ok, ok, I'll focus. And you can quit with the razz berries, rat."

Twenty minutes and one paper cut shallow slice later, Barbara allowed a rest.

"Ronnie that should not have happened. You cannot allow your self to be distracted. You know better than that."

"Yeah." Rufus agreed, pressing a band-aid to Ron's shoulder.

Looking around the hidden dojo, Ron sighed, "Is everybody gonna bust my chops today? First Dad and Mr. Dr. P., then you, Mom, and now Rufus. And I still haven't got any answers."

Rufus patted his head in sympathy as his mother smiled at him. "Ron, you know I would tell you if I knew anything. Anne is on your side, and I think James is too. I know this is an emotion packed situation for you, but think. You know Kimberly better than anyone, so you tell me, what is she doing?"

"Excuse me," Ron rose and walked to a small refrigerator, "you want anything mom?"

"Water, please."

Returning with their drinks, Ron sat and rubbed his forehead. Taking a swallow of his energy drink, he answered his mother. "Ok, if KP thinks she screwed up, she's going to hide from me for a couple of days, and then try and set it up so I'll be convinced that I'm the one who messed up."

"And if she just thinks she hurt you?"

"You know, mom," Ron said slowly, "if she just thought that, she would have been over here today offering me an explanation and a naco. Hmmmm. Maybe there is some hope."

Dean walked in in time to hear Ron's' last statement. "Well, if there is hope, maybe we can now have a serious discussion?"

Barbara and Ron looked at him, nodding agreement.

"Ron, I haven't taken any action about you wanting to give it up and leave. Off the top of my head, I'd say it would take four to six weeks to set up for a permanent move."

"What about when…"

"Yamanuchi? Special circumstances. Besides, you were returning. This time you wouldn't be coming back. Ever. So think hard about it before you decide."

"Thanks, Dad. I don't really want to go, it was just temper and hurt talking. But, those restraints you and Mom have in my clothes to make sure I stand and walk slouched and clumsy... at the end of the day, sometimes, I hurt worse than when the henchmen give me a beating."

Barbara's' eyes were moist as she reached to hug her son, "I'm really sorry, baby, but when you started growing so strong and tall, we had to do something to keep your cover."

"I don't blame you," Ron said, returning her embrace, "It's just that some days I get so tired of the pain and the ridicule. I want to show those stuck up bastards and bitches what I can do."

Ron looked into his father's sympathetic, remorseful eyes, " Dad, some days I just want to take a few scalps, y'know?"

"I understand, son, I sympathize, believe me. Have I ever told you how proud of you I am, how proud both your mother and I are that you are our son?"

"D-dad, I…" Ron choked.

"Enough of that," Den smiled, brushing his eyes, "Ron, you have to continue with the missions, the information you bring back is just too valuable. So, if Kimberly hasn't settled this by after school Monday, you will go to wherever she is, and be your usual inept, embarrassed self. You will either apologize to her or kiss her…"

"Dean Stoppable!"

"Sorry, dear, necessary …kiss her or whatever it takes to make up. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Son, I know how much you love Kimberly, and I hope she returns that love, but…"

"I understand, Sir, whatever it takes."


	3. Chapter 3

The Distraction: Chapter 3

I.

"Morning, Mrs. Dr. P., is Kim ready?" A visibly nervous Ron Stoppable asked.

"I'm sorry, Ron, she left over twenty minutes ago. There's still some breakfast left, if you'd like." Her sympathetic blue eyes weakened his determination not to ask.

"Mrs. P. did she… I mean, well, did Kim say anything to you?"

"I'm sorry, Ron, I couldn't get her to open up anymore. I'm not sure if its good news, but she did finally stop crying."

"Yeah, that's good, KP shouldn't ever cry."

"Ron, there's still some breakfast left?"

"No, thanks, not too hungry this morning. I guess I'll talk, I mean, see Kim at school. See you later, Mrs. Dr. P." With a half hearted wave, Ron turned and walked off toward school

Her eyes moistening, Anne Possible watched her virtual third son slouch away. Her saddened thought, _"Kimberly Anne, when are you going to see what's right beside you?"_

II.

Sitting in his first class, Ron vacillated between irritation and concern. If Kim did come through the door in the next few seconds, she would be tardy. If this was her third strike, that martinet of Middleton, Steve Barkin, would have no hesitation about sentencing her to a reunion with Big Mike, Vinny, and the other occupants of detention. Ron groaned, knowing that if that happened, it would somehow be his fault. He had his orders, even though they matched his own desires, one more strike against him would not make reconciliation with KP easier. As the bell rang, Kim slid in the door, avoiding Ron's gaze, sitting in a desk as far from him as she could as the last tones of the bell rang.

He almost slammed his head into his desk in frustration. _'I love her, but couldn't she make things easy_ _for once? Just one time, is that too much to ask?_' After year of companionship, Ron had a good idea of his loves' predicament, and what she would do to get out of it. Kim had decided that she had messed up. By what process or logic, or what she had decided her mistake was, he had no clue. But, he had been down this road before; so many times it was beginning to show ruts. Kim would avoid him today, possibly tomorrow if she was really nervous, and then ambush him with some sort of accusation. Maybe asking why **he** had been avoiding her.

Ruefully shaking his head, Ron thought to himself that his life's love was sometimes too predictable. Kim was generous, kind, and loving, but she had never known how to apologize or acknowledge a fault. He loved her, foibles and all, but sometimes…

When class ended, Ron knew what would happen. Kim would be a red headed blur. Before he could rise or speak, she would be gone. Sooo, the thing to do was to ambush her where she least expected it. An evil grin began to form on Ron's face.

III.

After a day of dodging Ron, barely making it to her classes, catching fragments of gossip, Kim was exhausted. But, she had finally managed to arrive in her refuge. She was safe from questions she had no idea how to answer. Safe from prying parents, safe from the guilt of wounds she had inflicted, safe from the questioning, amused, or accusing eyes of her fellow students, trying to find out what had happened after the prom. She knew all kinds of rumors were floating around. She had overheard the gamut, form shell shock from the L'il Diablo mission, to the worst, that loser Ron, seeing his opportunity, had attempted a home run on their way home.

The last shocked her so much she had almost struck the person spreading that vicious slander. That Ron's sincere, loving, baring of his heart could be turned so ugly, used to attack him, made the tears she hoped she had finally exhausted, leap out once more. Rushing to her haven, she had collapsed on the couch, choking back the moisture threatening to escape her puffy eyes down her flushed cheeks.

"And it's all my fault," she moaned self-accusingly, "all my fault. Why, why did I do it, why did I lose it like that? It was so wonderful until I…I…I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, KP, but we need to talk. Rather, I think you need to talk."

She raised shocked emerald eyes to stare into soft, chocolate ones. "Ron…what are you…you can't…RON, this is the cheerleaders locker room! You can't come…"

"KP," he stopped her stammering with an upraised hand, "if you'll look around, you are the only cheerleader in here. If you stepped outside, you would find a sign saying cheerleading practice has been cancelled."

"You can't do that."

"Done, KP. We need to talk about it. I know I won't be able to catch you at home, and…" he grinned, "you're too fast for me to chase you, so this seemed perfect. Kim, I don't want to be big headed, but I really hope that you and I are more important to you than one practice. If I'm wrong, tell me, I promise the sign will come down and I'll convince the other girls somebody pulled a practical joke."

Staring into Ron's suddenly serious gaze with half shameful, half resentful eyes, Kim realized this was a Ron she had never seen before. He had always let her set the pace, control their relationship, waiting for her to decide when they had argued or fought long enough. '_I believed him when he said he loved_ _me, but for Ron to get this assertive, he cares even more than I believed.'_ Kim marveled. Understanding did not bring forgiveness for his cornering her, however, and besides, what if she wasn't **ready** to talk? She folded her arms across her chest, her bottom lip beginning to pout and quiver.

"Not this time, KP," Ron laughed, "this is too important for me to let you play me."

"**Fine**." Kim growled. _'When did he discover how to resist the puppy dog put?'_ Kim wondered, _'Better tell mom her infallible tactic doesn't always work.'_

"Kim, you are the most important person in the world to me, so we can sit here until school starts again tomorrow, if we have to. I know I'm forcing you, but we have to get this out before it gets worse. I love you. If that hurts you that much, or if you don't feel anything but best friendship for me, I'll try to stop, or at least not mention it again "

"Could you?"

"Coud I what?"

"Stop loving me." A tearful whisper.

"I don't think so, but I'll try if you want."

"What if you can't?"

"Let's not go there yet, please. I don't even know what this is all about. But, KP, this is the Ron-man, both shoulders and anything else is all yours, all you have to do is ask"

Looking into his tender, loving eyes, Kim broke, throwing herself against his chest, face buried in her favorite shoulder. "How can you…after I…I don't… I didn't…I'm so sorry…don't leave me!"

Totally confused, Ron's arms automatically went around her, holding her close. He wrapped one big hand around her back, soothing her muffled tears with circular massage, while the other gently stroked her hair. "Shhh, shhh my lovely lady, don't cry. I don't ever want to cause tears in your beautiful eyes. "Shhh, shhh."

Ron's tender embrace only caused Kim's tears to double. "Hush...hush...I won't leave you," her sobs tore at him, "never, Kimmie, never. Forget Friday ever happened, I'm not going anywhere."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Moist emerald orbs rose in wonder, "You would do that for me?"

"Whatever you need, Kim."

Kim's forehead sank back into his shoulder, "Then please, don't forget Friday, or stop loving me. Just give me some time, 'cause I'm scared. I have never been so scared."

Ron continued to sooth her soft hair, "What are you frightened of? You're not afraid of me?"

"Terrified."

Ron placed his hands on her jaw and eased her face up where he could see her eyes, automatically drying her tears with his thumbs. He had thought he was prepared for anything, but the very real fear in those green orbs boggled his mind.

"KP, this is Ron, I would never hurt you, I could never hurt you."

"Yes, you could," Kim paused, "sit down, and we'll…talk."

Sitting side by side, holding each others hands, Kim glued her gaze on the floor, refusing to look at him. Minutes passed, each longer than the last.

"You," Kim began abruptly, "you could hurt me worse than I have ever been hurt. No, now that I've started, let me finish." Ron subsided. "I think that's part of what scared me so bad Friday night, and to be truthful, still scares me. I had an epiphany. School word, Ron."

He grinned and nodded, "I remember that one, a sudden insight."

"Close enough. Anyway, in the warehouse, I realized you were a man, a man I loved and needed. It felt so right, and I felt like so the idiot for not realizing it sooner. Then we went to the dance. That was wonderful, but I could still be comfortable. Then when we left, and you said you loved me, I panicked. Ronnie, I had always pushed you into a nice, comfortable, neutral pocket. The warehouse and the dance weakened it, but when you said you loved me, you blew the pocket completely apart. I have never felt anything so strongly in my life as I did then. Love, fear, and vulnerability, all whirling around together, and the fear won. I panicked. I didn't know why I was panicking, I just knew I was. I have spent all weekend regretting it, and trying to understand. I still don't fully understand, but I have realized a few things."

Ron squeezed her hand encouragingly.

Deep breath, "Ron, I love you. I am scared to death that one of these days I'll treat you as I have in the past and this time you won't forgive, and you won't forget. I saw all the things I've done to you in the past, like someone had drawn a shade and let in the light. Ignoring you, putting you down, forgetting you were there until I needed you, always believing you'd come whenever I called. I haven't been a good friend, much less a best friend, and I am afraid, so afraid, that I'll be as bad or worse as a girl friend."

"Kim…"

"Please, let me finish, I would have been hurt if my best friend had left, but to have my love leave me, that frightens me. Physical pain I know how to handle, but I have zilch experience with emotional pain. I have never lost someone I loved. My Nana is the only grandparent I have ever known, my others died when I was a child, and I can't face **her** mortality. Do you know how much worse it is to think about losing you?"

Kim was pulled into a tight hug as her tears began to flow once more.

"Kim, you're talking like you could make me hate you, sorry, can't see it. The only way I could even imagine it is if you stopped loving me and deliberately drove me away. And, if you stopped loving me, my departure couldn't hurt you, right?"

Kim responded in a watery chuckle, "This isn't about logic, darn it. I may **know** that, but I don't **feel **that."

"Tell you what, Kimerella, we will stay as close as glue this week, and every time your feelings begin to attack…" he leaned down to kiss her lips gently, lovingly, "I'll try to bring the smile back, OK?"

A wide surprised smile began to form on Kim's lips. "You intend to do that every time I feel low?"

"Yep, every time, so feel free to feel a little down, I think I can learn to enjoy cheering you up."

"Oh, really?" Kim giggled.

"Really," he nuzzled her nose, "so as far as I can see, you have no worries. Now, I'm starving, this emotional openness thing is hard, works up an appetite."

Kim wiped her eyes on his jersey and began to laugh, "Naco boy, tell me two times in the last year when you weren't hungry. Never mind, let's go feed the beast."

The two best friends/young lovers stood and embraced. "KP," Ron whispered in her ear, "anytime you feel nervous, or scared, don't hide from me again, let me help, all right? And oh, by the way," his goofy grin appeared, "you really shouldn't call yourself a beast."

Kim stared, then giggled, "Come on, let's go before you ruin all the points you racked up today."

IV.

The young man who entered the Stoppable residence on Monday evening was a far cry from the one who had stormed in Friday night. Without pausing to say hello, Ron snatched his mother from her chair and danced her around the living room.

"She loves me, she loves me, she was just scared, isn't that great?" he crowed.

"That she was scared or that she loves you?" Barbara laughed at him.

Ron looked non-plussed for a moment, then grinned even wider, "That she loves me, of course."

Dean laughed along with them, "I'm glad you've cleared things up, Ronald, and I really hope it's Kimberly who says she loves you?"

"Dad, c'mon, this is the Ron man here, what other girls' feel anything like that for me?"

"Well, there's Tara, Yori, Miriam and Eleanor from Temple, and how about…"

"Come on, Dad," Ron interrupted, "none of them felt anything for me."

Barbara looked at her husband and shook her head resignedly, "Ronald, sometimes…well, that's no matter. You and Kim are back on track then?"

"Better than ever."

Dean came over to grasp his son's hand and shoulder. "Congratulations, Ronald, I'm glad to hear that. Now you have a little time before you have to tell Kimberly your summer plans."

"Summer plans? Don't tell me…"

"Afraid so, Yamanuchi."


	4. Chapter 4

The Distraction: Chapter 4

I.

Looking around the safe room/dojo, Dean Stoppable remembered all the times within its' walls. He remembered Ronnie trying so hard to do what Daddy wanted; he had been such a happy child, always trying to please. So happy and proud of the new friend he had made. Not understanding why he couldn't show his friend what he knew when she started her kung fu training, but trusting his Daddy when told not to. Hurt and sulking when his friend admired other martial students he knew he could take without breaking a sweat; but always believing a sympathetic but denying Daddy and Mama when told to play the fool.

Tears of pain for what he and Barbara had done to their son, tears of pride in the fine young man Ronald had become stung Dean's eyes. Ronald, a man a father could be proud of, a magnificent warrior for humanity. Pride stung Dean's eyes as he waited for his family to join him, and he remembered.

II.

**Jerusalem 1984**

HM1 Dean Adams Stoppable had come to the sacred city to try to find some peace for his soul. Walking the _Villa Delarosa_, standing in the tomb of Christ, listening to the hucksters and charlatans, had only made him question his faith. The peace he sought continued to elude him.

The padre and the councilor had helped him convince the CO that the trip might help him return to full duty. At the skipper's objections Dean had argued that no one would believe him to be what he was. After all, his non regulation hair, medium height, and, when clothed, average appearing physique did not fit the public image of a Budweiser bearer. The skipper had laughed, and then reluctantly agreed to Dean's leave. Cautioning his most non-descript troop to keep a low profile.

Sitting under a canopy at the open air café Dean still got a small smile remembering the skipper's worries. His team had never operated in Israel, and as far as he knew, none of those he had hunted were within a thousand kliks. The smile faded as he wondered whether this trip had been a complete waste of time. His gentle mother had advised him to put his faith in God, to trust the lord, but he had been unable to tell her the cause of his sudden lapse in faith. She thought he worked in a naval hospital. While she sympathized with what she thought was his overreaction to emergency room traumas, she really couldn't understand what she considered his inordinate response. Dean shook his head, whatever his answers were; he did not think they were with God, or this crumbling ancient city.

He was sitting pondering his next move over coffee when his training kicked in. The three young Arabs loitering just outside of the modish restaurant across the street were tickling something in his memory. "_Got it! That one is the sonuvabitch that tried to gut Tommy in Tripoli. What the hell is he doing here? And his buddy, for somebody with such a skinny face, he's sure got a fair sized gut. Gut, Oh Shit!"_

Dean grabbed two steak knives from the tables as he raced toward the street. "BOMB!" He screamed, trying frantically to remember the Hebrew. "Bomb, goddammit!"

The three men whirled towards him, two reaching into their jackets. Within ten feet, Dean palmed one of the knives, throwing as he had been trained. The Arab with the belly gurgled and dropped, hands grasping the knife handle protruding from his throat. People were running away, through the glass Dean could see the restaurant emptying out through the rear. Before he could get close enough to use his second knife, a bullet from a snub nosed nine millimeter struck him in the left shoulder, spinning him around and down. From the ground, he saw the terrorist sprint away, while the unknown knelt beside his dead companion.

Dean had forced himself to his knees, his useless left arm swinging, when he saw a slender young blonde woman racing toward the two terrorists. A quick glance told him she would never reach them before the live one could set off the explosives wrapped around the body. Lurching to his feet, he stumbled forward, intercepting her with a clumsy tackle that slammed them both into the wall, just as a concussion wave and noise washed over them. Dean felt himself lifted and flung forward, his arm still around the girl, and then he met the street.

III.

"Dad? Are you all right?"

"Just thinking, Ronald," Dean turned to smile at his son, "About ready to hear your summer vacation plans?"

Ron groaned, "Dad, if the actuary business ever goes down the tubes, trust me, travel agent is not a career option."

Dean grinned, "I'll remember that. In the mean time, your plane leaves one week after school ends, so enjoy your remaining time with Kimberly. From what he said, the program Sensei set up should be quite, ah, interesting."

"Four AM, why me?"

"Oh no, Ronnie," his mother corrected him, smiling, "the four AM wake up call is out this year."

"Really? Hallelujah!"

"I'm glad you think so, dear," Barbara smiled, "no four o'clock wake up. I understand you impressed Sensei so much he put you on the expedited program, three AM."

A horrified Ron stared at his dead pan faced mother, "Three?" he croaked.

"Three."

"Look at the bright side," Dean cracked, "This time you'll be too tired to complain about the sleeping mat."

Ron looked at his father with wounded, betrayed eyes.

"I don't know what you'll be doing the last three weeks," Dean said, suddenly serious. "He wouldn't tell me. But I don't think you'll be at Yamanouchi. That's all I can tell you."

"Ok, Dad, I think I'll go get some sleep now, I'm picking Kim up early for breakfast tomorrow before school."

"Go ahead, son, sleep good."

IV.

Tap…tap…tap….tap.

Kim rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

Tap…tap…tap…tap.

Her pillow joined the covers.

_"And she says I'm hard to wake up." _Ron sighed. _"Always the hard way, never the easy way."_

He slipped the window up and slid into her bedroom. Easing over to the bed, he noticed one small bare foot jutting out from the cocoon.

His wiggling palm started to reach, _"Noooo, better not."_ Ron moved up to the head of the bed, casting a regretful look at the extended foot. _"But it is tempting. I ought to get some massive brownie points somewhere for passing this up."_

Reaching down, he gently removed the pillow from his Kim's clutching fingers. Smoothing her soft hair back, he softly kissed her ear.

"Kimmie."

"ummugglela"

"Kimmie."

"lemeamougala."

_"Time to bring up the big guns." _He eased a large hand under the blanket, sneaking it under her top to her shoulders. His fingers began a light massage.

"Kiiimmee."

"Ummmm."

"Wakee, wakee.

"Don' wanna."

His fingers ceased.

"Ronnieee, don' stop." Her head turned toward him.

He resumed his massage. His lips moved to place a light kiss on hers.

"Kimmie."

Her eyes barely cracked as her arms came up around his neck, pulling him down. As he fell on the bed, a warm body cuddled close.

Ron eased his arm under her head; she smiled as her new pillow pulled her close.

"Kimmie, come on, KP, breakfast time." He whispered.

Her eyes never opened, but her lips came up and softly met his. She wiggled even closer.

"Ummm, stay here."

"Ok, KP, we'll stay." He nuzzled her ear. "Oh, hey, Mr. Dr. P."

The room exploded in tossed covers and pillows.

V.

Ron calmly ate his IHOP special as the redhead across the booth glared. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, OJ, and coffee were serious business.

"That was a dirty trick, Ronald Dean Stoppable."

"Eat your breakfast, KP."

"Scaring me half to death," she grumbled, "the payback is going to be massive."

Ron hid his grin in a mouthful of pancakes.

"You think you're so funny, but you wait."

Finished, Ron leaned back and sipped his coffee. "Love," Kim looked startled, "I agree with everything you've said."

"You…you do?"

"Yep, so tomorrow…"

Kim glared suspiciously. "What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, we'll skip breakfast and I'll just join you."

Kim's mouth fell, "You wouldn't dare."

Ron just gave her his goofy grin.

"Would you?"

VI.

When they arrived at Middleton high, Kim's normally sunny disposition had reasserted itself. Her mood helped, in no little way, by a short make out session on the school bound trip. She bounced off the jet powered scooter, pulling her BF's arm.

"Come on, Ron, let's go."

"Ok, KP, I'm coming." Ron leisurely dismounted and allowed his girlfriend to haul him into the school, down the halls, to their lockers.

"Good morning, Wade, got a sitch?" She greeted her tech's image cheerily.

"Hi, Kim, maybe"

"What?"

"Think you can be ready for Dementor after school?"

"Sure, any more information?"

"No, just the usual, he's stolen some top secret gravitic inducer."

"We'll be ready, right Ron?"

"Whatever you say, KP."

"Just be sure and get us a ride, Wade."

"You got it, Kim."

_"Dr. Dementor, he's the last one on Dad's list. What a perfect way to end the school year."_


	5. Chapter 5

The Distraction: Chapter 5

I.

Today Kim occupied her usual chair beside Ron. He noticed she kept glancing at him from under her lashes; a little smile would quirk on her lips when she did. Ron didn't know what his love was thinking, so in one class he caught her eye and winked. Her blush was magnificent. Now his curiosity bump was really growing.

Sitting in his history class without a distracting beauty beside him, however, Ron began to worry. Something didn't feel right. Something was scratching seriously at his happiness. The mission, had to be. Why would Dementor strike this quickly? Usually, Team Possible got a little breather between hairy missions. Either the short megalomaniac thought he and Kim would be worn down by the Little Diablo fight, or Dementor was more supremely confident that ever. Possibly both.

"May I be excused, Mr. Barkin," Ron stood clutching his stomach, "I tried the veggie surprise at lunch and…"

**"Go! Go now!"** Barkin urged.

"Thanks, sir."

Ron made his trip to the boy's room, but on the way back opened Kim's locker.

The young tech genius appeared on the screen. "Kim, what's up…Ron? What are you doing in…?"

"Never mind that, Wade, is Kim's super suit good to go?"

"Well, not really, the speed, strength, and protection functions are only at about 85, bio scans are not really right, and the power gloves and blast functions are shot."

"Strength, speed, and protection should be enough. Make sure it's with our ride."

"Kim hasn't said any…"

"Note serious face," Ron interrupted, "have the suit on board, Wade. I'll worry about getting KP to wear it."

Wade had never seen the 'serious' face before. He capitulated. "S-sure, Ron, if it's that important, Ron."

"Thanks, buddy, didn't mean to harsh on you," Ron apologized, "but something doesn't feel right about this one. Do me a favor a dig as deep as you can, then go alittle deeper, please."

"Okay, Ron, I'll give it the deepest look I can." The still nervous genius replied.

"Thanks, Wade, you rock big time."

II.

"Mom, glad I caught you."

"Just heading out the door, Ronnie, what did you need?"

"Mom, we have a mission after school, I need you to make sure that the Club Banana set is the back pack, not the Smarty Mart set."

"Ron, are you sure?"

"Got a bad feeling, Mom, don't know why, but a very bad feeling."

"Ronnie…"

"When the Wade-bot gets there…"

"He'll get the right set, Ron, trust me. Ron, promise me…"

"I know, Mom, and I promise, only as an absolutely last choice, I promise."

"Ronnie, Ron, maybe you shouldn't…"

"I have to, Mother, Kim will go with me or without me. I have to be there."

"All right, Ronnie, I just wish…the Club Banana mission suit will be in the bag."

"Thanks, Mom, love you."

"I love you too, son, just please, please…"

"Ah, gotta go, Mom, that's the first bell, don't want detention. Bye."

III.

"I don't believe it." Kim surveyed her BF, "You actually bought mission clothes at Club Banana?"

"Gotta be stylin' for my KP." Ron preened. "And I had Wade put something in the bag for you to."

Kim watched curiously as Ron opened his backpack.

"I am not wearing that, it's too hot." She objected when the silver and blue suit emerged.

"KP."

"No, and that's final."

KP, it may be a little hot, but you look so hot in it."

"Flattery will get you a lot, Ronnie, but not that. You'll just have to be happy with my crop top."

"KP."

"No!" Kim crossed her arms and turned her back.

_"Oh, well, if it was easy, it would take all the fun out of it."_ Ron reached around Kim splaying his fingers on her bare mid riff, pulling her into a tight hug. "And you do have the cutest little belly button." Ron breathed in her ear, playing one finger into her navel. Kim squirmed and grasped his arms. "How about if I promise a massage after the mission?"

"No, and…ahhh…quit that…soon." Kim giggle/moaned.

Ron kissed her nape. "How about I offer to wash your back." His spread hands held her as she tried to bolt. "I give bon-diggety back scrubs."

"Ron," Kim breathed heavily, "later, please, I just…Ronnie, it's just so hot."

He nibbled her ear lobe, gently licking. "For me, please?"

"Nooo,Ronnie…"

The nibble turned into a sharp nip, his caressing fingers began a light tickling.

Kim giggle/moaned, "Ok, Ok, I surrender, I'll wear it."

A soothing kiss was placed on her mistreated lobe. "Thanks KP." Ron whispered.

Kim turned in Ron's arms to place a light kiss on his lips. "I didn't say you could watch. Turn around, bad boy."

Ron gifted her with an abandoned puppy look before turning his back.

"And don't give me that kicked puppy look." She hugged him from behind, pressing herself hard against him. "Some day, Ronnie, soon."

Even from behind Kim could tell his grin went ear to ear. "Promises, promises." Ron whined before turning serious. "Your call, Kim, always has been."

Kim hesitated, her shirt half off, "Is it a problem, Ronnie, really?"

Ron's back muscles tensed as he kept himself from turning. "KP, it's your call, I have no problem with that. What I do have a problem with…"

Kim was worried, "What, what problem?"

"You not teasing me like you always have. I told you KP, you can't drive me away."

Kim hugged him tightly, and then released him to swiftly disrobe and don the battle suit. She then pushed him into a chair, seating herself in his lap, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Ronnie; I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"Relax, Kim," Ron stroked her bright hair, "just because we're in love doesn't mean we have to lose everything else. We're still best friends forever. Teen hero and sidekick, Mutt and Jeff…"

Kim placed her fingers over his lips. "That's enough of that sidekick crap," She scowled, "partners, remember?" She jerked her fingers away when he lightly licked them.

"Yum, Kimmie candy, tastes great."

Blushing Kim leaned back, "Ron Stoppable, when did you become such a flirt?"

"Flirt? Me?" Ron grinned at her, "I don't flirt, I just tell the truth. I can do that now, since the loveliest girl in the world told me she loved me."

"Exaggerate much?" Kim stroked his cheek.

Before Ron could answer, Rufus popped out of his pocket. "Hink..finished?"

Ron grinned at his little pal. "Kim, I think we embarrass Rufus."

Reaching to pet the naked mole rat, Kim cooed, "Aw, sorry, Rufie."

"No…nic…big, Kim-Kim."

Ron winked at his bud. Rufus nodded. "Kim-Kim get cold."

"Not in this suit, Rufie."

"Yeah, but KP," Ron began, " Demetor's lair is way up in the alps. Snow, ice, all the cold things."

Puzzled, Kim questioned, "And your point is?"

"Put your mission clothes on over the super suit." Ron dug in his pack. "See, since that beautiful B-button is covered anyway, I brought you a full length shirt."

"All right, Ron, what's going on?" Her look told Ron fun time was over, mission time was on.

"KP, I have a really bad feeling about this one. Hide the battle suit under the mission clothes. If Dementor doesn't know you're protected, it may give you an edge."

"Ron."

"Really, KP, I don't know why, but I really don't like this one."

"What I started to ask was what about you?"

"What about me?" Ron was puzzled.

"If it gets as bad as you think, you don't have a battle suit, you don't have any protection. What if…"

"Kim, Kim, Kim, Dementor doesn't even remember my name. To him I'm just the clown who keeps losing his pants."

Kim stared into his chocolate pools with worried eyes. "Ronnie, are you sure."

"Sure I'm sure, KP, besides, I'll have you to protect me, right? Now, what's the plan?"

"OK, if you're certain, here's what we'll do…"

IV.

Two large henchmen frog marched a bloody lipped, bruised Ron to the main lair. A limping henchman brought up the rear. The mission had been a trap. The entrance had been too easy. No guards, no alerts. Not even a sniff of giant wiener dogs. Knowing they were expected, Kim had still insisted the plan was good. She split off to retrieve the gravitic imploder, while Ron went to cause a distraction in the main computer room. He grinned painfully, still smelling the frying circuitry and automatic foam. Now if Kim had done her usual badical job on the henchmen and retrieved the device, they could leave.

Dr. Dementor stepped from behind his henchmen as Ron was half carried into the main lair.

"Zo, the fool has managed to keep his pantz on. You vill not distract me zis time, boy. I shall rule supreme."

"Heard it before," Ron yawned. "Kim will stop you, shorty."

"I don't think zo, fool. In five minutes, when the recharge is complete, I shall demonstrate the awzome power of my gravitic imploder on your hero."

The henchmen parted as Ron was pushed forward.

Lying prone on the lair floor was a limp Kim Possible. Her mission clothes almost destroyed, revealing the blue and silver battle suit. Her flippy hair hid her face.

A bright red trickle dribbled between the strands, contrasting badly with the auburn softness of her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

The Distraction: Chapter 6

I.

Ron's eyes narrowed as he stared at his fallen girlfriend. Dementor continued to rant.

"Ven the recharge is complete, my imploder will crush Kim Possible, fancy new clothes and all, like so much pulp. Zen, I will enlarge the device, creating a weapon no one can withstand. Ven your liebling is dead, boy, it vill be your turn" Dementor stroked his jaw, "But no imploder, a bullet vill be enough for you, yes?"

"Five seconds."

"Vas? No, no, stupid clown. There are still four minutes left in the recharge cycle before…"

"I said five seconds," Ron interrupted, "time's up."

Grasping the belts of his captors, Ron dropped, swinging his feet up. Steel toed combat boots impacted between the eyes of the two henchmen. Ron continued his flip, landing on his feet, driving an elbow into the groin of the flunky following. The Star of David decorating Ron's new belt buckle snapped into his grasp, becoming a _shuriken _style projectile that lodged in back of Dr. Dementor's hand. Ron reached down to jerk off the brass snaps holding his cargo pockets closed; throwing two snaps at each of the three archways into the room

Dementor dropped his stolen prize, staring in disbelief at the blood welling around the star. He clasped his hand over the star, falling to his knees before screaming, "Kill him! Kill the boy!"

Henchmen reached for hidden holsters as Ron bellowed, "Now Rufus!" The light vanished into darkness, relieved only by the strobes of six explosions over the arches.

II.

A groggy, semi conscious heroine dreamed of the sounds of battle. She thought this imageless vision was a little strange, as she usually dreamed in color, but she lay trying to interpret the noise of conflict.

Snap, scream.

_"OK, that's an arm."_

Crack, clatter, moan.

_"That's a jaw and teeth."_

Thud.

_"Ohhh, head meet wall."_

Tuhtwack, anguished bellow.

_"I think that was a kneecap."_

A bass choking.

_"Dementor? Why is he moaning?"_

Deep breath--falsetto scream.

**_"That's just nasty."_**

Whomp---thud.

_"Fist, head. Head, floor."_

Silence.

_"OK, weird dream, I'll go back to sleep now."_

She snuggled down on the floor, dreamily wondering what happened to Panda-roo.

III.

"All right, Rufus, lights."

The sudden brightness partially roused Kim from her semi sleeping state. Through slitted eyes she saw Dr. Dementor kneeling, moaning, one hand clutching the other. Before she could process the information, her vision was blocked by blood stained combat boots and familiar olive cargo pants. She saw the legs bending and snapped her eyes closed a moment before familiar fingers brushed her hair from her face. The fingers briefly checked the pulse in her neck, before softly caressing her cheek.

Ron stood, snapping open his cell phone. "Wade? You there, buddy?"

"Been waiting, the Kimmunicator stopped signaling."

"Probably got smashed when Dementor hit KP with the gravitic thingy. Kim is down, Wade, I need a medi-vac five minutes ago. As hard as she was hit, I'm afraid to move her."

"Understood, Ron, GJ medi-vac is four minutes out, with a clean up crew."

When Kim heard Ron move away, she managed to crack her eyes open. She saw him walk over to crouch beside Dementor, his back blocking her view.

"I need that back."

"No…don't…arrrrrghhhh."

"You just think that's pain," Kim heard Ron growl, "if Kim is hurt bad, you'll think that was your Mama patting you."

Ron stood, hands at his belt. Kim heard a faint click before he walked over to pick up the gravitic imploder. "Hey, Rufus, buddy, you ok?"

"Hinc...yep, yep."

"Great. Come out of that ventilation shaft so I know you won't get hurt."

The naked mole rat jumped to Ron's shoulders, chittering worriedly.

"I don't know Rufus, but we'll get her out as soon as we can. Wade, is GJ clear of the eastern arch?"

"Still ninety seconds out, Ron."

"OK, tell them to come in that way, I'll open a hole for them."

A beam flashed out of the imploder, smashing the debris from the doorway.

"Wow, I saw that," Wade yelped over the phone, "that was wild. The junk just flew out like candy from a piñata."

"Yeah, well that's what hit Kim. If I never told you before, Wade you rock hard. Without your super suit, I don't think…" Ron drew a deep breath. "I'll talk to you in a little bit, buddy. Bye."

Ron strolled back to Dementor, blindfolding and binding the moaning megalomaniac. He lifted his boot, taking something from the heel and handing it to his bud. "OK, Rufus, do your thing."

Through her fog, Kim watched as Rufus pointed something at the imploder from various angles, then plugged his device into the weapon. Seconds later she heard a faint 'beep'. Rufus detached the device, then tossed it to Ron before scurrying up to his friend's shoulder. Ron replaced it in his boot, and turned back to Dementor as shouts were heard from outside.

"Team Possible? Are you all right?"

"In here, dude," Ron shouted, "Need medics and a stretcher pronto." Ron knelt beside the villain, one large hand wrapping around the small man's throat. "Equipment explosion took out your henchmen, right?"

"Vas?"

Kim watched as Ron shook Dementor. "Equipment explosion, **right**?"

"Ja, ja, explosion…" choked the frightened inventor.

Ron stood, "That's a good midget maniac."

Kim relaxed into darkness.

IV.

Emerald eyes opened slowly to semi darkness. Glancing around in bewilderment, Kim realized she was in a hospital room. Her eyes focused on a blonde head lying on her mattress, a hand gently holding hers, Ron. A soft smile spread over her face. She couldn't remember much, she had a vague memory of being sedated by an accented doctor, then being loaded on a plane. She assumed GJ had medi-vaced her to wherever she was. _"Everything's all right, Ron's here, its fine, it…" _her eyes closed and she slept.

V.

Kim woke when her mother walked into her room. Her head turned languidly to see…nothing. She jerked upright looking around frantically. "Mom! Ron, where's…"

"I sent him home, Kimmie." Her mother soothed, "He was filthy and needed to shower and change. If I hadn't convinced him you were fine, just sleeping off the meds, he'd still be here." Anne smiled in memory, "In fact, if it hadn't been me, I don't think anyone could have moved him out of here."

Kim relaxed back on her pillows, smiling gently. "I was just worried something had happened, I think I woke up and saw Ron lying here."

Anne walked over and began checking her daughter's pulse. "Mom, how soon can I get out of here?"

Mrs. Dr. P's eyebrows rose, "That eager to see Ron?"

Kim blushed slightly, "Yes, Mom, I am." She looked straight into her mother's eyes.

"All right, we should be able to get you released this afternoon. I still want to run a few tests this morning, but other than that, you seem fine." She released Kim's wrist then turned, stopping midway. "Kim, were you injured somewhere other than your head?"

"No, why?"

Anne pointed at the sheets where Ron had lain.

The sheets were dark red.


	7. Chapter 7

The Distraction: Chapter 7

I.

Barbara gently set the phone back into its cradle. "Dean, we've got trouble"

Dean came down the stairs from Ron's room. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

Barbara's face twisted in a wry grimace, "The worst kind, Possible trouble."

"That's what I'm asking, what's the…" Dean's eyes opened wide, "Don't tell me, that was Anne."

"Right."

"Kim is awake and demanding to be let out."

"Right again."

"And as soon as she's released she's coming over here."

"Almost a home run," Barbara grinned at her husband, "You missed one base. Anne is coming with her."

"Why?"

"Ron bled on the sheets."

"Did you tell her it was off of his shirt; that he was all right?"

Barbara pinned Dean with an exasperated look. "Of course. But the blood was too fresh, after all this time any blood he got spattered withduring the fight should have dried on his shirt. She's worried and thinks Ron wouldn't tell us or her. He 'wouldn't want to worry us'."

"Ok, what do we do? I'm just a broken down old corpsman, _Sicarri,_ you're the specialist."

Barbara grinned lewdly, "You didn't seem too broken down last night, _Hagana." _She hugged her husband tightly. "What we are going to do is let Ron sleep. Anne said they would be over in a couple of hours. So we wake Ron up and get him downstairs right before they get here. Three adults standing around should keep Kim from being too demonstrative."

"What if Anne wants to examine him? There is no way she'll miss those stitches."

"I hate to make him do it, but Ron will just have to give an academy award performance. Will the IV be out by then?"

"Yeah, honey, the blood expander will be through, I just wish we could have given him whole blood, he needed it."

II.

"Mom, can't you hurry this any more?" Kim's voice was muffled by the crop top she was pulling on.

"Kimmie, settle down." Anne Possible scolded her daughter. "Ron may have a small cut, but he can't have been injured too badly."

Kim's frowning face popped out of the neck of her shirt. "How can you be sure, you didn't examine him, did you?"

"Honey, I don't see how he could have been injured very badly. He walked out of here, after all."

"You don't know Ron as well as I do, Mom."

"I would hope not," Anne teased, "I'm a married woman after all."

"**Mom!**" Kim glared, "That is so not funny."

"Kim, when he walked out of this room, he was upright, coherent, and moving well. A little slow, maybe, but I had just awakened him, and you know Ron takes a while to really get moving."

Kim paced the room, frowning. "I know that, Mom, but that blood just spooks me. Why wouldn't Ron say anything?"

"I don't know, honey, maybe…"

A knock on the door heralded the arrival of a nurse with the results of the last tests Dr. Possible had ordered. After the nurse left, Anne perused the tests with a steadily more somber face. Kim watched her nervously until Anne raised her gaze.

"What? Am I getting out or not?"

"Kimmie, I…" Anne's smile broke through, "Yes, as soon as we check you out, you can leave and we'll both go over to Ron's"

Kim's red hair almost betrayed her but she managed to rein her temper in. "I will get you for that, Mom, so not the time to be playing me."

Anne gathered up Kim's few belongings, smiling slightly, "I'll worry about that later, let's go."

III.

Dean and Barbara stood in the doorway, observing their son. Ron lay on his back, his chest tightly bandaged, breathing heavily. His color was pale, his blonde hair wildly unkempt. He occasionally muttered or groaned.

Holding Dean's hand firmly, Barbara whispered, "If I ever meet whoever came up with that fabric, I'm going to kiss them. A shirt that acts as a bandage, triple the absorbent power, self repairing, and constricting automatically to support the ribs." She shook her head slightly, "That shirt saved his life."

Squeezing her hand, Dean just stared at his boy. "I really hate to do this, but we have to get him up and dressed before they get here. Let's get him dressed before we wake him."

The two parents gently pulled trousers up Ron's legs, put his arms in his shirt, mock turtleneck already inside his jersey, then lifted him and pulled the clothes over his head and torso. "Now comes the hard part," Dean murmured.

Dean reached to the bedside table, securing an ammonia ampule. He held Ron's head and snapped it under his nose. Ron snorted and choked, fighting to get his nose away.

"Wha…what…Dad...Mom?"

Dean took the ampule away. "Ron, you have to get up, Kim is on her way over."

"K-Kim? Here?" Ron's eyes were vacant and glassy.

Barbara eyes were misty as she stroked Ron's damp forehead. "Ronnie, you have to get up, you have to convince them you're all right."

"No, no problem, Mom, I…" Ron's attempt to sit up failed as he collapsed back on his pillow, his eyes rolling up.

"Get his shoes, Barbara, we shouldn't have tried this until we got him downstairs." Easing his wife out of his way, Dean placed one arm under Ron's back, and the other under his knees, lifting him like a child. Ron's head collapsed weakly onto Dean's shoulder.

"Go ahead, hon', we'll try again when we get him on the couch." With Barbara glancing anxiously over her shoulder, the two parents went downstairs.

Setting his son upright on the couch, Dean waved the ampule under Ron's nose. The lolling head tried to avoid it, but Dean's strong right hand held Ron's headin place.

Coughing and choking, Ron batted weakly at the stinging smell. "I-I'm all right, I can make it."

"Are you sure?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, I can make it. D-did you say Kim is coming over?"

Barbara placed a cool damp cloth on Ron's forehead. "Yes, and Anne is coming with her."

"Not good." Ron managed, "I have to get up."

"Wait until they get here, Ron," His father told him. "You don't have much strength yet, and you'll need it."

"Yes…Yes sir, you're right." Ron leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

IV.

"Mrs. Dr. P. I'm fine." Ron told her with a wide grin. "I'm sorry about the sheets, but it must have been this." He pulled back his jersey sleeve to reveal a long shallow gash on his right fore arm. "The doc checked me out when he took care of Kim. He said that I had some bruised ribs, and he taped them. But other than a bunch of cuts from the lair blowing up, I'm fine."

Kim watched her mother and her boyfriend with anxious, worried eyes. "Ron, are you sure? I don't remember the doctor seeing you."

Ron gave her his biggest goofy grin. "Sleeping beauty, I don't think you'd remember if Club Banana had offered you free shopping for life."

Kim giggled self consciously, "I think I would have remembered that."

"So now I know where I fit in your priorities, "Ron huffed mockingly.

Kim went to him, hugging him tightly, "Don't even think it, you know you're my number one."

"Ribs, KP, ribs." Ron gasped.

"I'm sorry, Ron." Kim reached up to kiss his cheek, then replace her lips with her hand, softly stroking. "I'm just so glad you're all right."

"I'm good, as long as you're all right." Ron beamed.

"Ron, about those ribs and cuts." Kim puzzled.

"What about them? Not like it's the first time." Ron asked warily.

Kim played with his shirt, looking down, "I vaguely remember hearing you fight the henchmen."

"Me? Kim, Kim, you're the fighter, I'm the distraction, remember?"

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't fight?"

"Well, if you want to call knocking out guys who were all ready almost out cold from debris strikes, I guess I did."

"That's what happened?"

"Yeah, had to make sure they were out until GJ got there. I didn't dare move you, and I couldn't chance them waking up and attacking. Y'know, Dementor always has bigger henchmen than any of your other enemies." Ron looked thoughtful, "I wonder why that is. Does it have anything to do with his height, or does he pay better than the rest, or…"

Kim laughed, placing a finger on Ron's lips. "Now I know you're all right if you can ramble like that."

"Ramble? Just working to a conclusion, KP."

"Yeah, right. I'm going home and get some sleep, you do the same."

"Go home?" Ron's eyes brightened.

"No, silly, get some sleep." Kim reached up and gave him a quick kiss. "Promise?"

"Ok, KP, as long as you promise the same."

"I swear. Mom, are you about ready?"

Interrupting her discussion with Barbara and Dean, Anne glanced at the two teens. "Are you tired, Kimmie?"

"Now that I'm not worried about Ron, I feel like someone cut my strings."

"All right," Anne walked over to Ron, kissing him lightly on the cheek, hugging him softly. "Thanks for taking care of our little girl, Ron."

"Ahhh…no problem, Mrs. Dr. P., you know, anything for my KP."

"I know," Anne smiled at him, "but I think my daughter has a good idea. You both need sleep and rest. So we'll be back later or tomorrow."

"No problemo, I'll be over for breakfast in the morning, if that's ok?"

"I'll even make your favorite, pancakes."

From upstairs, they all heard a loud squeak, "Pancakes!"

Kim laughed, "I wondered where Ruffie was."

"Sound asleep, like you two should be." Barbara replied, "I promise I'll take good care of Ronnie, Kim."

Kim blushed, "I know, Mrs. Stoppable, I never doubted it. It's just…"

"I understand," Barbara smiled, escorting the Possibles toward the door, "You had to make sure he was all right."

Kim just smiled apologetically and took her arm from around her boyfriend. "Sleep, Ronnie, and I'll see you later."

"You got it, KP."

The two women walked through the door, the Stoppables standing, listening intently. When they heard the car start, Dean smiled, "Well, glad that's over…Ron!"

He barely managed to catch his son before Ron's head hit the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

The Distraction: Chapter 8

I.

A single tear splashed on the glass covering the photo.

_"All right, Sicarri, you want to tell me why you brought him here, of all places?"_

_She turned to glare at the one eyed man berating her. "Moshe, this man saved my life, I wasn_'_t about to let him get tossed in a meat wagon."_

_"All right, no need to get upset," the general backpedaled, "but bringing him to a safe house and calling our doctor, why couldn't you just follow him to the hospital?"_

_Her voice was hard, her eyes harder, "You know the price the Arabs have put on my head. He just stopped a mass murder and saved one of their enemies. You think they wouldn't find him in a hospital? I am not going to allow him to be helplessly butchered."_

_The general stroked his chin, staring at his best operative, "All right, but he finds out nothing. I'm going to have a check run on him to find out who he is. His papers say he's just an American tourist, but something doesn't feel right."_

_"Fine, do whatever you want." She turned back to the man in the bed. "I'll be here."_

_The general turned to leave then looked back, "Sicarri, the one who got away, he was your last, wasn't he?"_

_"Yes, but I would have been hit by the explosion before I could get to him." Her head shook, "I think I've been at this too long, I was too focused. I didn't even see the two bombers, all I saw was him."_

_"We'll talk about it later, when you've calmed down. Goodnight, Sicarri."_

_"Good night, sir." She never raised her eyes from the blond man._

_"Why, why did you do it?" She whispered._

She raced after the slender Arab, knowing she could catch him. Just a little faster, a little... a hard shoulder slammed into her, followed by the sound of an explosion. The shoulder carried her roughly to the street, then laid on top of her, covering her face and chest. Whoever her attacker was, he was pulling her head into his chest, trying to cover her completely. She could feel him flinch as debris rained down, indeed, she could feel some of the heavier hits. As the noise subsided he eased himself up. She immediately spread her legs to knock him back. His pelvis slipped between her thighs, bumping hers tightly. She growled, preparatory to attacking, when he raised his head.

Chocolate brown eyes stared into hers, laughing silently. "I hope our children all look like you," the maniac whispered. "and all girls, they're going to be beautiful."

Before she could verbally or physically tear this idiot to shreds, his eyes rolled up, his arm collapsed, and he fell on top of her.

II.

"Honey, what are you doing." The gentle voice asked from the doorway.

Furiously wiping her eyes, Barbara quickly put the picture back on the night stand. "Nothing," she said, in her best attempt at denial. "Just sitting here thinking."

Dean wasn't fooled. He had seen her slightly trembling shoulders from the doorway, seen the hands wiping her cheeks. He walked to the bed, and sat beside her, pulling his wife into a tight embrace, back to chest. "Will it help to tell me?"

Barbara sighed, "No, I was just thinking of how many times my men have bled. Wondering if we did the right thing."

"Honey, we decided..." He began softly.

Barbara erupted in sudden fury, jerking to her feet and turning to glare at him. "That's right, **we** decided, but our son never had the chance. We pushed him into this, made him into this, and for what?"

"So he'll have a better world, Barbara, you know ..."

"A better world?" She interrupted, "What if next time is the last time? What about this 'better world' then?" She suddenly deflated, falling into Dean's arms, "I'm so scared, so scared..." Her tears finally flowed.

Dean held his love awkwardly and helplessly, patting her back with soothing murmurs.

III.

Ron took as deep a breath as his ribs would allow, then pushed open the door. "Goooood Morning Possible people, and how is everyone on this bon-diggety day?" He glance around the kitchen turning to Mrs. Possible with a wounded face.

"Don't worry, Ron, the pancakes will be ready in a minute." Anne laughed at him. "Have some juice while you wait."

Dr. Possible lowered his paper, "Ronald, are you certain you're all right this morning? Kim said you were hurt on that mission."

"No worries, Mr. Dr. P., just the usual bumps and bruises."

The scientist raised his paper, "Then maybe he'll leave some for the rest of us." He mumbled.

**"James!"**

**"Daddy!"**

A guilt stricken face peeked over the printing, "Ronald, I hope you understand I was kidding."

"Sure thing, Mr.P." Ron grinned back, "I understand."

James could tell from his wife and daughter's glares that they most emphatically did not understand. He sighed, knowing he would have to be extra nice to Ronald this morning, and probably this evening when the boy came home.

"So, KP, looking sharp." Ron smiled appreciatively at Kim's pink top and white skirt. "What's the occasion?"

Kim slid next to him, "Just wanted to look good for my BF." She leaned over and gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek. "Are you sure you're all right this morning."

"Couldn't be better, KP." Ron proved it by attacking the stack of pancakes Mrs. Possible slid in front of him. A smaller plate was slid in front of an equally rapacious Rufus.

"I think Rufus can have his own plate this morning, Ron, that way you won't have to share." Anne smiled as she began passing plates around the table.

"Thanks, Mrs. P." Ron managed between bites.

IV.

After breakfast, Kim and her mother went upstairs to get their needed articles, Kim's book bag, Anne's lab coat. As they left Anne asked, "I have to go in early, today, so can I give you kids a lift?"

"Sure, Mom, thanks." As the two women left the room, James lowered his paper, "Ronald, I was serious about the teasing, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

Before Ron could answer, a silver and blue rocket flew through the room, collided with the wall and slammed into his chest, before falling to the floor. The twins came running in pursuit, passing the doorway as the rocket smashed to the floor.

"Aw, man..."

"Our best fuel..."

"Too."

"Boys, what has your mother told you about rockets in the house." Their father began sternly.

"Aw..."

"Gotta go." The twin terrors snatched their prize and ran from the room.

Mr. Possible's attention returned to Ron. Mr. P. had heard the phrase, "blood drained from his face", but he had never seen it before. "Ronald, I think Anne should have a look at you. That was a pretty nasty strike from the rocket."

Ron shook his head, looking up with a desperate plea, "No, no, don't tell her," he coughed harshly, "or KP, call my dad."

James was worried now, "Ronald, much as I like Dean, he's not a doctor and I think..."

"Please," Ron wheezed, "Important, call dad. Have to...home."

James stared at the boy he had known for fourteen years and made his decision. Picking up the phone, he punched in a number. "Mr. Barkin? James Possible. Fine, Kimmie's fine. Listen, what I was calling for, is there any way Ronald could come to the space center this morning? Maybe get a little extra credit for that weak grade he's carrying?" He listened for a moment. "Yes, I understand, Kim will bring him his assignments and the class notes, and he's still responsible for the material. Yes, of course, he'll be assisting me." James listened some more, nodding. "Yes, of course...no, I"m sorry, can't tell you the project, but I assure you, Ron will be of great help. All right, thanks."

As Kim and Anne walked back into the kitchen James hung up the phone. "Kim, I"m taking Ronald to the space center with me today, please get his notes and homework, all right?"

"Sure, daddy, but..."

"Nothing strenuous, I promise, just a little extra credit for his science class, and an apology for the breakfast joke."

Kim looked at Ron, who smiled and nodded.

"OK, Ron, anything you need from school?"

Ron leaned into Kim's hug, raising his head to kiss her cheek and whisper, "Just some of those fine KP kisses later, please and thank you."

Kim giggled, blushed and grinned, "Yep, you're feeling better all right. Ready, Mom?"

Anne looked at her husband as he came over to kiss her good bye, "Nothing to worry about Anne, I promise. Basically just some remote control I want Ron to try and defeat."

Anne shrugged into her coat, reassured. "All right, have fun boys." The two left.

When the front door shut behind them, James turned to Ron, "All right, Ronald I want an explanation right...Ronald, your shirt."

Ron was holding his jersey to his chest, but a slight dampness could be seen over his ribs. "Just get me home, please, Dad knows what to do." He slumped into his seat, "I think I'm in trouble."

James lifted the boy from his chair, supporting him with one arm under his shoulder. "I think you are too, and Dean had better have an explanation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know this is short, but the next will make up for it. Explanations and accusations will abound, I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

The Distraction: Chapter 9

I.

Dr. James Timothy Possible paced the Stoppable living room in frustration, fury, and fear. The boy/man he had known as a third son was upstairs in pain and difficulty and he had been politely ordered by his friend to 'stand by'. James knew he should call his wife, but Ronald's pleading gaze had begged for his compliance.

_"Ronald! What are you..." James was shocked when Ronald removed his supporting arm as they reached the front door._

_"It's ok, Mr. P., just 'till we get to the car." Seeing the older man's worried look, Ron explained, "Somebody might see. Can't have gossip getting back to KP or Mrs. Dr. P., they'd never let it go."_

_James walked bedside Ron, poised to grab if the boy collapsed, but Ron's characteristic slump, and slouching walk never faltered. The boy even laughed as if James had told a joke. When James pulled out of the driveway and turned the corner, however, Ronald slumped so far that James was certain he would have melted into the floor if the seat belt hadn't restrained him._

_"Ronald, I really think we need to..."_

_"Just get me home, Dr. P., just...get me...home."_

_James continued to cut sideways glances at his passenger until he pulled into the Stoppable driveway and stopped. He was certain he would have to carry the collapsed boy into the house, but as the car stopped, Ronald came upright._

_He left the car smiling, turning back to say, "Let me tell my Dad what's going on, Dr. P., and we can go on to the space center. Come on in and have a cup of coffee while you wait." _

_James followed Ron into the house, where Dean met them on the threshold._

_"What's going on?"_

_"No big, Dad, just..."_

_As James shut the door, Ron collapsed into his father's arms, a marionette with the strings cut._

_Dean lifted his son like a baby, turning wordlessly to the stairs._

_"Just a minute, Dean, I want to know what's going..."_

_"Stand by, Jim." Dean's anguished eyes met Jame's, "Just...stand by." Without another word, the elder Stoppable carried the younger upstairs, leaving James to gape at his retreating back._

James stopped pacing, shaking his head in determination, something was going on, and he was by God going to find out what it was. He glanced down at the couch arm to see Rufus looking back at him. In a measure of his worry, he asked "Rufus, do you know what's going on?"

Rufus large eyes stared back, before the naked mole rat made a zipping gesture at his mouth and muttered, "Uh uh, nope."

James slapped his forehead, "What am I doing, talking to an animal!" He continued his pacing, ignoring the angry look Rufus sent his way. "The rat I need to talk to is upstairs and I"m going up."

He turned toward the stairs, only to have Rufus rush by him and assume a martial arts stance on the sixth step. "Uh uh, no...no."

"Rufus, get out of the way. I'm going up there and..."

"James," Dean's voice came from the stairs above Rufus, "go back and sit down, I'll be right there."

The rat and the rocket scientist glared balefully at each other, until James shoulder's sank and he went to collapse in an easy chair. Rufus continued to stand guard point until Dean came down the stairs, telling Rufus, "Go on up, Rufus, he needs company."

Rufus nodded then scampered past Dean and vanished up the stairs. Dean continued down to sink onto the couch. "All right, James, you have questions, ask them."

James frowned, then asked the most important of his questions. "How is Ronald?"

"He'll be all right. He just lost too much blood, then the trauma this morning reopened his wound. Fortunately, a friend sent over a couple of units of whole blood. As soon as Ron receives them, he'll be ready to go."

"How did you get blood?"

"Can't tell you."

James temper was beginning to fray. "Dean, I don't know what's going on, but I do know Ronald needs competent medical care. If you won't, I will. I'm taking him to the hospital."

"I'm competent, and you can't."

"Competent to administer a transfusion? **You're an actuary!**" James temper exploded, "Now I'm calling Anne and I'm taking Ronald to the hospital."

"You can't call Anne, and Ron's not leaving."

James jerked to his feet, fists clenched."Dean, that boy is almost a son to me, and I am not going to see him hurt by neglect. Now..."

Dean rubbed his forehead with one hand, waving the other in a calming motion. "Sit down, Jim. I promise Ron is in no danger." He raised his eyes to his friend. "Sit down, please. I'll tell you the story, but it goes no farther. Not Anne, not Kimberly."

James slowly sat back. "All right, not Kimberly, but Anne..."

"I know, husband and wife, you will be able to tell her eventually, I'm sure, just not yet."

James finally nodded, "All right, you have my word, conditionally. If I'm not satisfied, Ron goes to the hospital and I tell Anne everything."

"Agreed."

II.

"You've been awfully quiet, Kimmie, is something wrong?" Anne Possible looked at her daughter as she pulled up to Middleton High.

"I don't know, Mom, just...somethings been bothering me. It's right at the front of my mind, but..."

"Any idea what?"

"No, it's just..."

"Ron?"

"Yeah, something just..."

"Kimmie, he seemed all right, considering his bruises and ribs. His appetite certainly hasn't been effected." Anne smiled, "That boy does love my pancakes."

"That's it!"

Anne stared at her suddenly animated daughter, "What's it?"

"Ron's appetite, and the pancakes. I need to see him, right now. Somethings wrong."

"Because he likes pancakes?" Anne asked in confusion.

"He didn't eat his pancakes."

"He certainly did, Kimmie, his plate was clean."

"Uh-huh, and Rufus cleaned it."

Anne's eyes narrowed, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

With a curt nod, Anne retrieved her cell phone. "Hello, this is Mrs. Possible, could I speak to Dr. Possible, please." She paused to listen, "You're sure?...all right, have him call me when he gets in, please and thank you." She closed the call and pushed another button for quick call. She began to drum her fingers on the steering wheel. Finally she snapped he phone closed and restarted the car.

"Mom?"

Anne eased out of the parking area and turned onto the street before answering. "Your father and Ron haven't reached the space center. James is also not answering his phone. I think you're right, something is definitely wrong."

"What do we do?"

"They can't have gone too far, we'll find them."

III.

"Who are you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"My friend, Dean Stoppable," James began, "is an actuary. A nice, almost pacifistic man who takes pride in his work and his son."

"That's me."

"But the man sitting in front of me is an ex-S.E.A.L., a medic..."

"Corpsman." Dean interrupted.

"Corpsman, then." James gritted, "Who trained in the green beret medic's camp, performed classified, hazardous missions, and retired..."

"I didn't retire." Dean said mildly, "When you retire, you get a check. I don't."

"Quit then," James glared, "to train his son to become the most dangerous man on the planet?"

"Ron may not be the top, but he's in the top ten. I don't know them all."

"Right. I'm calling Anne."

"I knew this wouldn't work." Dean muttered under his breath. "Before you make that call, James, you need to know that if our cover is broken, we disappear."

"What?"

"Rather quickly, too. Barbara will get a sudden transfer, probably to Norway," Dean shuddered, "the house will be sold, and the Stoppables will cease to exist. Oh, there'll be a few post cards and letters to friends, but like a lot of long distance friendships, they'll get later and later, and finally stop."

James was stunned. "So...so, what is this? Are you in some kind of witness protection program or something."

Dean laughed, "No, no, nothing like that."

"Then I don't understand." A sudden thought struck the scientist, "You said 'the Stoppables will cease to exist'. Does that include Ronald?"

"I'm afraid so, and with him will go Kimberley's safety." Dean frowned, "That may be difficult to do, convincing Ron to leave, I mean."

Jame's jaw dropped in astonishment. "Dean, are you threatening my Kimmie-cub? Because if you are..."

"Threaten a girl who's almost my daughter?" Dean's head shook in reproof, "James, how can you even ask?"

"I'm sorry, but this story of yours has gotten me...if you're not threatening Kim, exactly what are you implying?"

Dean's eyes crinkled in amusement, "James, you're a good man, and you love your daughter, but I don't think you know precisely what goes on on these 'missions' of hers."

"Of course I do. Kimmie always tells me if anything important happens."

"Um hum, did you ever hear of something called a 'spinning top of doom'?"

"What?"

"Or how about a giant mixer?"

"Why would anyone build a giant mixer?"

"Falling out of a plane without a parachute? Explosive tick? Giant cockroaches?"

"Wait, wait...and I **saw** the cockroaches."

"Sorry, of course you did, everybody did. Do any of the other's ring a bell?"

"No, but Kimberley Anne and I are going to have a long talk when she gets home tonight."

"Well, just don't tell her who spilled the beans." Dean laughed. "I don't want that particular red head to come looking for an old man."

"Temper like her mother," James joined in the laugh, "but Dean, do you seriously expect me to believe..."

"James, I know exactly what actually goes on on the missions. I have to debrief Ron after each one, and he's been trained to give as accurate and unemotional recounting since he was five. You don't realize how many times Ron stepped between Kim and debris, or took a hit from a henchman, or a cut from a laser. Did you ever wonder why you never see him without a shirt?"

James scowled in puzzlement. "Not really, if I thought of it at all, I thought he was modest or ashamed of his build."

"Not hardly."

James stood and began pacing again. "All right, Dean, you've told me just enough to pique my interest and caution, but not enough for me to fully believe you. What's the rest?"

"For that, my friend, you'll have to wait until I contact some people. Then, if all goes well, you can tell Anne and I can tell you both the full story. But not Kimberley. Not until she's older."

"That's all you can tell me?" James glared.

"Except that if I can arrange it, you and Anne will be offered the opportunity to join something that I am very proud of."

"Sounds like a pig in a poke deal."

"Maybe, but I think you'll like it."

IV.

When the car stopped, both women glared at the innocent vehicle in the driveway.

"I don't know what's going on, but they're here." Anne said.

"Let's go, Mom, 'cause I, I mean we, are going to find out."

"Agreed." The two redheads threw open their door's and stepped out.


	10. Chapter 10

The Distraction: Chapter 10

I.

"You're not in the witness protection program, and you're not hiding from the law."

"Nope."

"Are you spies of some kind?"

Dean's grin broadened, "At one time, we both were...I guess you could call it spies, although I never really thought of it like that."

James scowled, "So you are spies."

"Jim, Jim, listen to me. I said 'were' not are. Not even that if you're thinking of the cloak and dagger bit. I was a Seal. We did ops for the country, not really what I think of as spying. More in and out than anything."

"What about Barbara?"

"She was a...uh...agent for a different organization." Dean waved at Jame's questioning look, "No, can't tell you which one. I will when I tell you the rest, promise. In fact, Barbara really needs to be at that conversation. Maybe she can keep Anne from killing you and me."

"Why would Anne..." James watched as Dean's eyebrows wiggled at him humorously. "oh, right. Secrets. Anne really, really does not like secrets."

"I didn't think so..." Both men's heads came up as car doors slammed in the drive way. "Now who...?" Dean stood and walked toward the window, pulling back the blind as hammering began at the front door. "Oh boy. James," Dean turned to his friend. "I hope you're as good an actor as you are a scientist."

James looked worried, "Is it..?"

"Yep, show time."

II.

"Kimmie, I really think the doorbell will work, you don't need to break down the door." Anne twinkled at her daughter.

Kim rubbed her right fist with her left hand. "Remind me never to do that again without gloves." She grimaced. "I just wanted to make sure they heard us, that's all."

"Um-hmm. And you didn't think the doorbell would be heard?"

Kim blushed in embarrassment, "Ok, I forgot about the doorbell when the door was locked. I've never had to knock before and the door has always been unlocked."

"Well, maybe they just..." Anne turned as the door swung open. "Dean Stoppable, where is your son?" Without waiting for an answer, Anne pushed past Dean into the front room, followed closely by Kim.

"Why, yes, Anne, do come in. Is there anything I can get you?" Dean asked solicitously.

Anne whirled, "As a matter of fact there is. You can get my husband and Ronald in here right now."

Dean blinked at Anne's 'Dr in control' voice. "Well, I don't think that..."

"What is going on here?" James questioned as he came into the foyer.

"Hi, daddy, I'll just go ask Ron where he wants to meet me to get his homework." Kim explained jauntily as she slid past her father.

James grabbed the back of Kim's shirt as she passed him. "Hold on there, Kimmie-cub. I don't want to have to send Ronald to a black hole for something that's not his fault."

Kim glanced at her father, "And why would you be sending Ron to a black hole just because I went in his room?"

"Ronald spilled his soda, honey, there's a very good chance if you barge into his room you are going to get a closer encounter than you have had. Or at least it had better be a closer encounter than you've had." His grin turned to a scowl.

"Now, Jimmy," Anne placated, "I'm sure Ron would jump back under cover as soon as Kimmie opened the door." She frowned remembering her worries, "That is if he's able to. Kimmie, you stay here but I am going up."

Jame's and Dean's eyes met.

"Anne, this is really unnecessary..."

"Dear, do you think you should..."

"I am going up NOW!" Anne brushed by both men and began ascending the stairs.

III.

Ron watched idly as the dark fluid emptied itself into his vein. Even though he knew the fluid was body temperature, it still felt cold entering his arm. Only a little more to go and he could get out of this bed and worry about what his dad was going to do to him. As a reluctant grin broke on his face, a pink blur blew through the pet door and scurried up onto his bed, arms waving frantically.

"Hey, Rufus, what's up, buddy?"

"Kim-Kim." The naked mole rat gasped, "Mom, too."

"Oh, ." Ron moaned, clamping the tubing and beginning to ease the catheter out of his arm. "Can you stall, Rufus."

"Nuh-uh." Rufus shook his head vigorously. "Comin'"

Ron stood, staggering momentarily, "All I needed was five more minutes, just five..." His voice muffled as he pulled on his mock turtleneck and jersey. "OK, good to go."

Rufus grabbed his pants leg when Ron headed for the door. "Uh-uhh...wet...shower."

"Right." Ron stepped in his bathroom, wetting his hands and running them through his hair and over his face. "Better?"

Rufus looked him over judiciously, "Hinc...maybe."

Ron almost reached the door when it opened with a sharp rap.

IV.

"Ah...Kimmie-cub, shouldn't you be in school?" James began, only to have twin emerald knives turn on him.

"Something is wrong with Ron and I'm not leaving until I find out what." Kim half snarled at the two men, "I'm going up." As she placed her foot on the first step, Anne Possible's voice called out.

"Kimmie, you stay down there until Ron finishes dressing. I'll bring him down in a moment."

Kim halted, turning to her father, "Soda, huh?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "To tell you the whole truth Kimberly, when your brother's rocket hit Ronald, it caused the ace wrap around his ribs to loosen and fall. That's partly why he spilled his soda, he moved too fast and his ribs punished him. Besides dry clothes, he needed a new ace bandage."

Kim looked at her future father in law with noticeable skepticism before turning to James, "And you didn't tell me this why, Daddy?"

Dr. James Possible, head of the hottest rocket research division in the country, stuffed his hands in his pockets, rocked back on his heels and stared at the ceiling. "Wellll, Kimmie cub, Ronald didn't want to worry you." His daughter's patent look of disbelief inspired him, "and you know how Ronald is about you. I was going to spend today when he wasn't occupied convincing him that two people in love should not keep secrets from each other." He smiled hopefully at his red headed daughter.

A smile began to twitch at Kim's lips. "So you believe Ron loves me, huh? Does that mean no more black hole threats."

James and Dean both chuckled, "Now Kimmie, that's just a game Ron and I play. I'm sure he enjoys it as much as I do."

Kim sent a doubtful look at Dean, only to find him nodding. "You really think Ron is afraid of James, Kimberly?"

"Well, not really, but..."

"Hey, Dad, can you come up here for a minute?"

Dean shrugged apologies at Kim, then turned to James, "Jim, why don't you sit down and let Kim get you both a cup of coffee. I'll be right back." He turned and went up the stairs.

V.

Dean walked in his son's room apprehensively. Ron was sitting on the bed, shirtless, a new ace bandage covering the tape on his chest. A gauze patch decorated the back of his left arm, while a hopeful grin graced his face.

"Yes, son, what did you..."

"Enough games, Dean." Anne stormed softly, "I want to know what is going on here."

Ron gestured at the deflated bag hanging from the pole. "She came in before I could get it in the closet. Then she saw the blood on my sleeve." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I forgot a band aid."

Anne stood, toe tapping, arms crossed on her chest, glaring at the Stoppable men.

Dean swallowed heavily, then tried a friendly smile, "Anne, why don't you let Ron get dressed and say goodbye to Kim, then we can talk."

Before Anne could respond, Ron grabbed a clean mock turtleneck and jerked it on, reaching for a maroon jersey.

"Now just wait a minute Ron..."

"Anne, tell Kimberly to take the van to school, James can drop you off at work, then this evening Barbara can explain it all."

"Barb is involved in this?"

"Well, yeah, Mom kinda..."

"That's enough, son," Dean interrupted, "Will you give us that much, Anne?"

Dr. Possible thought furiously for a moment, "I get to examine Ron after Kim leaves?"

"Yes, ma'am." Dean smiled.

"And Barbara, you, and Ron will explain all this this evening?"

"Ahhh, not quite Mrs. Dr. P." Before Anne's glare could wither him too much, he continued, "See, I've got to keep KP away from here while the 'rents explain. I promise I'm good."

"You only go if I say you're up to it." Anne demanded.

"Agreed." Dean grinned, "Now shall we try and pacify the redheaded terror downstairs before she comes up?"

The three smiled in conspiratorial companionship.

VI.

Kim held Ron in a light embrace, careful of the ribs he had been holding as he came down the stairs after her mother had explained the new transportation arrangement. "Ron, how could you..."

"I'm sorry, KP, I should have told you everything but you were already hurt and I was worried and...and...I'm sorry." He dipped his head to rest his forehead on her shoulder.

"Shhh, Ron, it's alright." Kim gently raised his head to stare into his eyes. "Just don't do this again, all right? We've both been hurt before, but thinking you were really, really hurt scared me."

"KP, I'm..."

Kim placed her fingers over his lips, "No more apologies. Just, are you sure you should go with Daddy?"

"Ron quickly kissed the slim fingers lightly touching his lips. "I'm sure, KP, all I have to do is sit in a chair and work a joy stick. If it hurts too bad, there's a couple ten or so doctors there."

"OK, but I'm coming over right after school and you'd better be here, understand?"

"You got it, KP."

With one last kiss, and a wave and goodbye to the adults, Kim left the house.

Before Anne's opening mouth could speak, three voices anticipated her.

"Later!"

XXXXX

AN: Please forgive any minor typos. I'm still trying to do this one handed and let me tell you, it's a b. Hope you enjoyed it, and the next will not take so long.


	11. Chapter 11

The Distraction: Chapter 11

I.

James slumped heavily in his easy chair. He stared at his hands a moment before looking up at the love of his life. "Do you believe them?"

Anne paced around the living room, absently straitening up after the twins and Kim. "I'm not sure. They certainly believe it. The part about Ron..." Anne's eyes closed as she drew a deep shuddering breath. "I just don't know."

"Annie, I..."

She turned, eyes blazing, "I thought I knew them, knew Ron. He's all but my adopted son!"

"I know, dear, and..."

"How could parents who say they love their child do that to him? How?"

"I don't know, but..."

"And what haven't they told us? How many other secrets are there?" Anne suddenly whirled, throwing the object she was shuffling to shatter against the wall.

James sat in careful silence.

Shock lit Anne's eyes. "Oh, shit." She finally managed

James cleared his throat, staring at the pieces littering the floor. "Well, at least it was that monkey the boys got for a joke. Ron won't miss it."

Anne stared at her husband. A snort slipped through her lips. Finally giggles began to erupt as she walked toward James, collapsing in almost hysterical laughter in his lap.

James lightly stroked his wife's back until the shaking lessened. "Feel calm enough to talk now?" He finally asked.

Anne's head shook into his shoulder.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's an 'I'm not sure'." She whispered.

Slowly Anne turned so she could see Jame's worried eyes. "How could they do that to Ronald? He's the sweetest, gentlest boy I've ever known, and yet they said he killed a chimpanzee with his bare hands when he was nine years old."

"Well, it does make a lot more sense than to believe that a children's camp would house a nine year old in the same room as a chimp." Jame's answered mildly.

Anne sat up, her hands brushing her hair back. "Sending a nine year old on a survival mission in Africa? With nothing, just drop him off and say 'go here'? That's insane."

James looked into Anne's kindling eyes. "You believe that part of the story? Then you must believe the rest."

"I don't want to believe that part, but something bit Ron, I've seen those scars." Anne said softly. "You didn't see Ron did you?"

"Not without his shirt, no."

"That's not all, I did a thorough examination. James, that boy looks like he's been run through a grinder."

"Really? I knew he said he was hurt, but..."

Anne waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, there's no doubt he took quite a shot this last mission, but I'm talking about old scars. Scars on top of scars. How he's managed to keep his face unmarked I haven't a clue." Her lip quivered.

"Honey?"

"He...he actually tried to make me feel better by telling me that he didn't get that many on Kim's missions." She broke down in tears. After a while, she raised her head back. "So," she wiped her damp face on her husband's shirt. "What do we do?"

James brought his free hand up to stroke his chin thoughtfully. "Do we have a choice? If we balk and tell anyone, we lose our friends and Kimmy loses her protection."

"She could stop going on the missions." Anne's mouth twisted ruefully at her mate's disbelieving gaze. "Right, like that would happen."

"And sooner or later, we would lose our Kimmie cub too." James breathed deeply, "I think we'll have to do what they asked."

Anne nodded, "But it is going to be hard to wait two weeks to meet this man they're so sure can convince us."

James chuckled, "Still haven't gained any patience, have you, love."

Anne laughed back. "In medicine, yes, with family, yes, but a mystery like this? Not a chance."

II.

"All right, Ron," Kim pushed gently against her BFBF's chest. "I want the truth."

"Ah, KP, I was hoping we'd get to a six alarm..."

Kim blushed, "Later, maybe, truth first."

Ron removed one arm from around his girlfriend, reaching up to rub his neck. His arm stopped half way as he moaned softly.

Kim frowned worriedly, "I knew it. You were hurt worse than you said. We are going back to my place and let Mom decide whether you go to the hospital or not."

Ron grinned through his pain. "KP, you've had bruised ribs before, how high could you lift your arms?"

"Well..."

"Uh-huh. And Mrs. Dr. P. has already checked me out."

"She has?"

"Yep, said something about gratitude."

Kim looked puzzled. She pulled back a little in question. "Gratitude?"

Ron's grin became sly, "As in you won't be able to show too much for a while, Kimilla."

Kim gasped, blushed, then turned her back to her BFBF, although she did not leave his arms. "Just for that, no more alarms tonight, mister."

"Ah, KP, I just..."

Kim turned her head to plant a quick kiss on Ron's cheek. "Nope, we'll save them for when we can both appreciate them." Ron moaned. Kim looked back, "Are you hurting, baby?"

Ron leaned his forehead against Kim's. "I'm going into withdrawal, maybe dt's. No KP kisses, I..."

"Shush." Kim giggled. "If you're not in that much pain, what have you been all nervous about tonight? Is there something I should know?" She turned her wrist to grasp Ron's arm. "And don't try to rub your neck again."

Ron pulled back until he could see into her bright jade eyes. "Well, yeah, something, but KP, it's going to help, I swear."

Kim stepped out of Ron's arms, folding her arms across her chest. "Talk."

Ron's arm made an aborted attempt to reach his neck, then he looked at his shoes. "Well, KP, you know school's out in a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks". Kim smiled, "You mean you don't know exactly how many minutes?"

"Ha, ha, very funny." Ron groaned, "What say we leave the jokes to me, that's my job after all."

A pout started to form on KP's lips.

"Not that it wasn't a good one," Ron said hastily, "Just not...ah...I mean you..."

Kim grinned, "I'll let you off the hook this time. What about school being out?"

"Well, KP, two days later I leave for Japan."

"WHAT?"

"Now calm down, be cool, KP, this is important."

Kim's small foot began tapping. "Important enough to take you away when we'll finally have some time together? How long?"

"Two months." Ron whispered weakly.

"TWO MONTHS!" Kim screeched.

Ron's hands came up protectively as he backed away. "Now, KP, we weren't going to have that much time together anyway. Remember cheer camp?"

Kim came to an abrupt halt. "Cheer camp?"

Ron grinned. "You forgot you volunteered to be a camp counselor?" His grin grew wider. "You forgot cheer camp when we hooked up?"

"Ah...well...kinda...not really."

"Who da man!" Ron shouted exuberantly. His victory dance halted abruptly with a semi-surprised. "Ow?"

Kim's rapidly rising temper evaporated. "That'll teach you. No mocking the girlfriend."

Ron tried to fix his most helpless look on his face before breaking out in laughter. "Sorry, KP, but you don't know what a boost you just gave the Ron man's ego."

Kim reached to tenderly stroke his cheek. "Don't let it go to your head, Ron man. It's been a rough couple of days."

Ron eased his arm around his girlfriend. "True, but see, that's the point."

Kim pulled back, "That's the point? What point?"

"See, we weren't going to be together that much this summer anyway, what with you at camp and me here. I don't think they'd let the Mad dog in, do you?"

"Not unless he has his shots."

"Oooh, way to bring down the mood, KP. But my point is we still have a week together before your camp and my summer school classes."

"Ok, I see that, but what makes this so important? You passed all your classes. Maybe by the skin of your teeth and a friendly grader, but you passed. And since when is a ninja academy summer school? "

"They don't spend all day beating each other up, KP. They also have regular classes." Ron hugged KP to stop her question. "See, Mr. Barkin and Sensei got together..."

"That must have been fun."

"Would've loved to be a fly on the wall. But the point is that Sensei told Mr. Barkin that in addition to foreign experience as an extracurric, they would give me intensive study in the classes I almost blew."

"And this helps how?"

"See, that's where this is important, KP." Ron turned serious. "Barkin agreed to change my grade to whatever I earned this summer at an accredited school of instruction. And Yamanouchi is fully accredited."

"Ok, I can see that, but that still doesn't..."

Ron placed a finger lightly on Kim's lips. "KP, I saw those college brochures you were looking at."

Kim blushed. "I was going to tell you about that, it just kind of slipped my mind."

"That's the reason, KP."

"Not getting the connection here, Ron."

Ron sighed. "Kim, do you really think those schools you were looking at would accept me? They may not appreciate the Ronster's potential as much as you do."

Kim's eyes widened in enlightenment. "So you're doing this..."

Ron hugged her as hard as his wound would allow. "So we can be together."

"Baby, that is so sweet." Kim purred before pulling Ron's lips to hers.

III.

Ron floated through his door to the soft laughter of his mother. "Ronnie, are your feet on the ground?"

Ron blinked, seeing his parents grinning at him indulgently. "I...ah...yeah...firmly planted, Mom."

"Hope the Kimshine was worth it." Dean smiled. "You're a little late."

Ron grinned back, "Nope, got KP home just in time. From the looks I got from the Drs. P., I guess everything went off well here?"

Barbara lost her smile. "Yes, and no."

Ron flopped into a chair. "I hate answers like that."

Dean smiled, "We have a stay. But I think Nick can convince them."

Ron perked up. "Oh, yeah, Mr. T. can do it if anyone can."


End file.
